GH - Season 1- Revelations
by Elsewhere723
Summary: Lies. Babies. Weddings. Revelations. The residents of Port Charles have never been so screwed up. They constantly struggle to find love, happiness, and a family to call their own. They are constantly at war with their head and their hearts, When all said and done what will be revealed and whose hearts will be broken?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Liz is single with no kids, Robin is single with no kids, Georgie is alive.

Signs. Kristina saw them of course, but never really thought anything of them. Maybe if she told someone about Keifer then he wouldn't have had the chance to get to the point of her being hospitalized. Everything was such a mess.

Her parents didn't even notice she could hear everything being said from outside her hospital room. She could hear every word. As more time went on Kristina could tell her parent's conversation was getting more heated. Soon their 'conversation' turned into shouting and blaming the other. Kristina didn't even realize she started to cry. She knew down in heart the only to blame was herself. She was stupid, the one who was manipulated.

It wasn't Keifer's fault she was in the hospital. It sounded stupid, Kristina was the one who believed every time he hit her would be the last. If she wasn't so naive then she wouldn't have been in the hospital. Kristina felt her body getting weaker, maybe it was a sign, but Kristina knew when she fell asleep she see Keifer's face. Finally, Kristina mind seemed to finally give in as Kristina went asleep.

Ethan waited until Kristina 's parents went elsewhere before he went to check on Kristina. Ethan didn't realize how small and fragile Kristina was until he saw her hooked up to various tubes and machines. Everything about the sight in front of him made him sick to his stomach. Ethan looked through the window through to her hospital room.

"Ethan!" an irritated voice commanded the young man's attention. He lifted his eyes off the young and girl and turned to face his brother. His mind was in a haze. He couldn't focus on anything except Kristina, let alone answer cop's questions about an attack that he knew less about than they thought he did.

"What happened?" Lucky questioned. Ethan couldn't blame him. The only things the cops knew for certain was that Kristina Corinthos was brutally attacked, unconscious and Ethan just happened to be there.

"I couldn't protect her..." Ethan mumbled more so to himself than his brother. He just stared through the window at Kristina.

"From who?" Lucky asked.

"It's all my fault," Ethan whispered. Lucky looked worried, but before he could respond they were interrupted by Patrick coming towards the brothers.

"Sorry to interrupt," Patrick said solemnly. "So far, Kristina regained consciousness but her body and mind need to rest and recover. She still hasn't said who attacked her. Maybe you will have better luck than I did." he nodded to Lucky and walked off.

"Listen to me, I'm going to check on Kristina. Stay here, the police will have some questions." Ethan could barely nod as he watched his brother walked down the never ending hallway.

He couldn't stand there and do nothing when he knew who was responsible for Kristina's attack. He didn't trust the cops to punish her no good boyfriend when he was living with two lawyers as parents. Ethan decided that it was up to him to do something. Ethan wasn't a religious man, but as he left the hospital he prayed that Kristina was in good hands.

* * *

"Whoa, slow down Lucky," Lulu warned her brother, "What the hell is going on?" she asked. She turns off her phone for an hour and suddenly the world goes to hell.

"Kristina is in the hospital." Lucky told his little sister.

"Is she okay?" Lulu asked concerned.

"No, she got the hell beat out of her." Lucky was gritting his teeth. Lulu could tell Lucky was trying to keep his anger in check. Who could beat up a seventeen year old girl was beyond her.

"By who?" Lulu demanded to know. Her cousin, Carly, let Lulu know something was up when she ran into Kristina earlier. Carly seemed to think Kristina 's boyfriend was no good.

"I have no idea, but I think Ethan suspects somebody. He took off as soon as he knew Kristina was okay and he was beyond upset. No one has seen him since." Lucky sighed. His brother was more like their father than either of them realized or cared to admit.

"Okay, What can I do?" Lulu wondered.

"I need you to find Ethan. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Lucky knew Lulu had a special talent bringing people of off the edge. She talked him off the ledge more times than he could count.

"Okay, I'll call you as soon as I find him." Lulu promised. Kate Howard would have to wait. Family always came first for Lulu.

"Thanks. Bye Lulu." Lucky hung up. Lulu struggled to balance her coffee, some material she was bringing to Kate, and put her cell phone in her purse. Lulu tripped and dropped her phone along with everything else she was carrying. Lulu groaned when she felt the stinging pain of burning coffee on her skin.

"Shit!" Lulu found a napkin in her purse and started to gently pat the coffee stain on her shirt.

"Everything okay?" Lulu turned around, ready to face the stranger. She stopped short when she noticed it was Johnny.

"Yea, everything is fine." When it came to Johnny, Lulu preferred to keep her answers short and to the point.

"You sure?" Johnny tried again.

"Believe it or not Johnny, but what is going on in my life is none of your business." Lulu snapped. She was in no mood to deal with Johnny Zacchara. Her main priority was to find her brother.

"Touchy." Johnny smirked. Two could play that game and it was a known fact how Lulu and Johnny loved games.

"I don't have time for this." Lulu threw her hands up in frustration. Johnny was worried, it was different than the normal back and forth they usually do. Lulu actually looked like she wanted Johnny to leave her alone. A hard concept for Johnny to wrap his head around. All of a sudden a thought dawned on Johnny. He realized the last time he had been in the same room with Lulu for more than five minutes was on Christmas.

"You know, you haven't talked to me since Christmas. Are you avoiding me?" Johnny wasn't going to stop until he knew why she was avoiding him.

"Leave me alone Johnny." Lulu snapped. She went to stand, but the world around her started to spin. Johnny reached forward to grab her elbow so she didn't fall back down.

"Whoa slow down,"Johnny wrapped his arm around her waist and started to walk her to the bench. "You are not okay." Johnny stated.

"I'm fine..." Lulu tried to get out of Johnny's grasp. She didn't want or need his help. Went Johnny loosened his hold Lulu fell to the ground. Johnny's instincts kicked into overdrive. He bent down to check her pulse, she had a heartbeat, but it was weak. He quickly called 911 and was assured an ambulance was on the way.

"Lulu, Lulu, come on, wake up sweetheart." Johnny tried to get her to regain consciousness. Johnny reached his hand to cup her cheek.. Screw the ambulance, he was Lulu's best chance at getting to the hospital before something more serious happened.

"Johnny?" Lulu asked. Lulu looked like she wasn't sure if Johnny was really there or not.

"Yea, hold on Lulu. I'm going to get you some help." Johnny promised. He wasn't sure if how long Lulu would be lucid. He picked her up and made his way to his car. Lulu moaned as he shifted her in his arms.

"The baby..." Lulu whispered before going limp in Johnny's arms

"Somebody, I need some help over here!" Johnny screamed as soon as he set foot in the emergency room. Patrick spotted Johnny and came running.

"What happened?" Patrick asked. He motioned for a nurse to get a gurney.

"We were talking and she just collapsed." Johnny struggled not to shout at the doctor who was only trying to help. They didn't have time for questions, not when something was wrong with Lulu. Johnny gently placed Lulu on the gurney. Patrick then went to move her into a cubicle. Johnny grabbed the doctor's sleeve as the nurse took Lulu to a cubicle.

"Please you have to help her." Johnny begged.

"We will do what we can, but you have to stay calm." Patrick ordered, "Can you manage that?" he asked. Johnny gaze was drawn to where Lulu laid unconscious. Patrick grabbed the young man's shoulders to get his attention.

"Johnny?" he tried to get through to him. Like that, Johnny snapped out of it. He nodded his head with all the strength he could manage. Patrick looked doubtful, he needed to make sure Lulu was okay.

"Stay here, I'll come get you when I know what the hell happened." Patrick said, more like ordered to Johnny.

It had only been an hour since Lulu was brought into the E.R., but to Johnny it seemed like forever. Maybe he pushed her too hard. Was getting answers really more important than her health? He then realized that nothing was more important to him than Lulu's health, mental and psychical. He was just as confused as to why Lulu had chose then to pass out. They had definitely had worse altercations and fights, including their breakup.

"Johnny? What are you doing here?" he heard a voice ask out of nowhere. To be honest, he hadn't really been paying attention to the people and the hustle of activity going on around him. He glanced to his right long enough to see that the voice belonged to Lucky Spencer.

"You haven't heard?" Johnny asked, confused. If Lucky would have heard then he would have known Lulu was with him when she fainted.

"Heard what?" Lucky was growing impatient. He tended to be overprotective of those he loved.

"Lulu has been admitted, we were talking and she just collapsed." Johnny's voice was robotic. There was a pause of hesitation before Lulu's brother responded.

"Do they know what happened?"Lucky questioned.

"No, Patrick said he would let me know if there were any changes." On cue, they saw Patrick making his way towards them.

"We managed to get her vitals stable." Patrick started to tell them the good news first. "She was dehydrated and had an accelerated heart beat, which means she was on the verge of an anxiety attack."

"Can we see her?" Lucky sounded hopeful. He couldn't do anything about his brother at the moment, but he could be there for his little sister.

"Sure, but don't overdo it. It isn't good for Lulu or the baby." Patrick added. He only hoped Lulu could handle it. He gave the two men one last smile and went to go check on a patient.

"The baby?" Johnny remembered the words Lulu said before she lost consciousness.

"What does he mean by 'the baby'?" Johnny turned to Lucky. Lucky was trying hard to think of any excuse to tell him.

"What did he mean Lucky?" Johnny raised his voice. Lucky had to act fast. The last thing they need was to make a scene in the hospital.

"It's not my place to tell you, that's up to Lulu." Lucky told him and opened the door to his sister's hospital room.

"Hey sis. You gave us quite a scare." Lucky tried to joke. He knew once her and Johnny talked things were going to be different.

"What happened?" Lulu wondered. The last thing she remembered was being on the phone with her brother.

"You were talking with Johnny at the docks and you fainted." Lucky told her. In all the chaos aLulu overlooked Johnny hovering in the doorway behind her brother. Lulu's eyes lingered on Johnny before she turned her attention back to her brother.

"Hows Kristina? Did they find out who attacked her? What about Ethan?" Lulu didn't even give Lucky any time to answer one question before she asked the next.

"Slow down for a minute. Kristina is in recovery a floor up, we have no leads and still no sign of Ethan." Lucky said, regretfully. The room fell into an awkward silence. Lulu could feel Johnny's eyes on her.

"Can I have a moment alone with Johnny?" Lulu asked._ It was now or never_, she thought. Lucky seemed hesitant to leave her alone with Johnny.

"I'll be fine." Lulu assured her brother.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Lulu figured the best way to start was to thank him. "Even though I was being a bitch to you." she tried to laugh. Johnny was just staring at her, he seemed to be waiting for something.

"You never have to thank me for saving you Lulu," he finally spoke.

"Patrick said you are going to be just fine," Johnny let her know. "You and the baby." Johnny tried to keep his voice calm, although inside he was mad as hell.

"Dammit Lulu, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Johnny demanded to know.

"What make you think it's any of your business?" Lulu snapped. What happened with her and her baby was her business and hers alone.

"You mean besides the fact that there is a great possibility it could be my baby?" Johnny remarked. Lulu wasn't getting off the hook that easy.

"What makes you so sure? It could just as well be Dante's or any other guy I was sleeping with three months ago." Lulu ranted. She had been playing the same game with Johnny for two years. She was tired of the push/pull they had going on. He couldn't say she was his and not want to be with her. Relationships didn't work that way.

"Keep trying to convince yourself of that Lulu," Johnny snapped, "You and me both know damn well that your not the kind to go sleeping around." Johnny screamed. Once he thought they were done she always found a way to pull him back in.

"You...don't...know.." Lulu started to have trouble breathing as she started to cry.

"What is going on in here?" Dr. Lee demanded to know. She didn't pay attention to the answer. When she noticed Lulu was having trouble breathing she called for doctor Drake. Lulu need someone she trusted to help her calm down.

"Lulu, it's me, Patrick." Patrick was holding her arms down to keep her from moving. Johnny managed to keep his distance while the doctors went to work.

"You need to breathe for me, think about the baby." Kelly instructed Lulu. Lulu seemed to become less frantic until she saw Johnny still in the room.

"Johnny, you need to leave, now!" Patrick screamed at the young man. Johnny stood motionless as a statue. "You being here isn't helping her any." Patrick lowered his voice some. Johnny took that as his cue to leave. Being around Lulu never was good for her health, psychically or mentally.

"Lucky!" Maxie screamed. Maxie scanned the crowded waiting room until she saw the person she was looking for. "I just heard. How is she?" She asked Lucky. She could tell he hadn't had any sleep lately. Maxie knew as long as Lulu was in the hospital so was her brother. Lucky had just came back from getting a cup of coffee from the cafeteria. It wasn't the best, but it did the job.

"Patrick was able to get her vitals stable, but..." Lucky trailed off, not wanting to move forward with the conversation. If he didn't say the truth, then it couldn't be true.

"But what?" Maxie was growing impatient, as always.

"Johnny was here, he was the one who brought her in." Lucky admitted to her. Maxie was in shock, among other things.

"What?" Maxie asked.

"They were talking by the docks and she passed out." Lucky said and took a sip of his coffee, "He knows about the baby." Lucky added.

"And how the hell did that happen?" Maxie demanded to know. Lulu should have had another week before she was going to tell Johnny Zacaharra about his future as a father.

"Patrick let it slip, he assumed the baby was public knowledge." Lucky stated.

"Great," Maxie said, sarcastically. The last thing Lulu needed was added stress. "Does Johnny know the baby is his?" Maxie asked.

"No, Patrick ordered him out of her room before Lulu could have a panic attack," Lucky gritted his teeth. Johnny never should have crossed paths with his sister. Of course his sister had been the one hitchhiking that night. Maxie took notice of the bags under his eyes.

"How about we go to Kelley's and she should up for visitors by the time we come back." Maxie proposed. Lucky seemed hesitant about leaving his little sister in the hospital by herself. He looked at Maxie's hopeful face, she wouldn't to help. Why not let her think she is?

"Fine. Two hours tops" Lucky relented. He knew there was no chance of arguing with the young blonde anyway. She always got what she want. Maxie squealed in delight and took the cop's hand.

"Any news about Kristina?" Maxie asked out of the blue. She wanted to change to the subject to anything but, Johnny, Lulu, or the mess they created for themselves.

"No, so far she doesn't remember who attacked her." Lucky remarked. His voice portrayed how he felt about the subject.

"Do you believe her?" Maxie questioned. She could hear it in his voice, he knew something was off.

"Not a chance, and I don't think Ethan believed her either." Lucky sounded convinced that his brother knew something he wasn't sharing with the cops. His only hope was that Ethan wasn't out doing something stupid and reckless. Something that always went hand and hand in the Spencer family.

"What makes you say that?" Maxie wondered. Out of all the Spencers, Ethan seemed as rational as a Spencer could be.

"As soon as I started to question him he took off." Lucky sighed. Why could their family be normal?

"Do you think he had anything to do with Kristina being attacked?" Maxie questioned. Lucky was glad there was someone with him who wasn't biased and made him look at all the possible options. Even if one option included his brother being guilty. Still, the cop and the brother in him screamed that Ethan was innocent. His gut never failed him, he just didn't always listen to it.

"I don't think he is capable of anything that violent. If anything, he cares about Kristina too much Lucky admitted to her. His brother was always on thin ice with his feelings for the young girl.

"Shouldn't you be out looking for him?" Lucky could hear the concern in her voice.

"No, until we know what Ethan's role in Kristina's attack is, I have a conflict of interest." Lucky remembered the exact words of Mac and quoted him on it.

"When have the rules ever stopped Lucky Spencer from protecting his family?" Maxie teased with a smile.

"You have a point," he smirked.

"So, what do you say we go out and find your idiot brother before he does anything stupid?" Maxie hooked her arm with his and made their way to search for a person who once again proved he was a Spencer through and through.

"Your amazing. You know that?" Lucky smiled at her.

"So, I've been told." Maxie flashed a smile, one that was real. There was no pretending there. She had absolutely no reason to trust him, yet she did.

"No, seriously, I don't know what Lulu and I would have done without you."

"You seriously have to stop thanking me, Lulu has been the closest thing to a sister to me since Georgie left for Italy and your important to Lulu. Therefore you are important to me." Maxie told him. It was time he realized despite their rocky past that they could be friends.

"I guess we better go find Ethan then." Lucky grinned,

"After you," he bowed.

* * *

"You have some nerve," Ethan shouted at the young man in front of him. "You sure are low to be hanging out with another girl when you just put your girlfriend in the hospital."

"I don't know what your talking about." The young man tried to joke about it and laugh it off. Something snapped in Ethan, he grabbed the boy by collar and pushed him up against the bar.

"Get your hands off of me!" The young man yelled. _His parents were definitely going to hear about this, _he thought.

"Your going to know how Kristina felt while you were bashing her face in," Ethan got in face. Not aware of the crowd witnessing. Ethan heard the door open and a voice shout.

"Ethan!" Ethan recognized the voice as Lucky's.

"He did it," Ethan growled. Kristina couldn't stand up to him, it was up to him.

"Maybe that's true, but do you want Kristina to wake up to find out that you went after her boyfriend," Lucky had a point. Kristina would be upset if she woke up and learned Ethan went after her boyfriend.

"He did it Lucky," Ethan's hold on the young boy wasn't going to loosen anytime soon.

"I promise you. He will not get away with it, but you need to let the police handle it." Lucky kept trying to keep his brother from crossing the line.

"No offense Lucky, but he won't even spend a night in jail thanks to his high class lawyer parents." Ethan wasn't convinced that the justice system would help Kristina.

"Kristina will testify," Lucky stated, even though he didn't know if Kristina would want to.

"Against him? That's a joke," Ethan let out a bitter laugh.

"He hit her over and over again that she was too scared to tell anybody." Ethan told Lucky. Ethan felt guilty as hell. He knew something was off with Keifer and didn't think to tell Alexis and Sonny. Kristina would have hated him, but at least she would have been alive and well to hate him.

"Kristina needs you Ethan, he might not spend a night in jail, but you definitely will if you beat up the son of two lawyers. Don't do it, walk away now, while you can...for Kristina." Lucky pleaded with his brother. The last thing Kristina should have had to deal with was Ethan being in jail when she woke up. Despite their romantic feelings, they had a a great friendship.

"You better pray that she wakes up," Ethan threatened the young man and tossed him on the hard floor


	2. Come down to me- Saving Jane

Georgie Jones tightened her hood around her head as she slowly approached Kelly's. Her hand slightly on the handle. She took a deep breath and walked in. As late as it was, Kelly's was practically deserted. The only person she saw was Mike sweeping up glass on the floor. There was shattered glass and a broken table. It looked like a damn war zone.

"What the hell happened here?" Georgie didn't stop to think before the words came tumbling out of her mouth. Mike quickly turned to face the young woman. Georgie regretted not taking a cautious approach when it looked like Mike was going to pass out from shock.

"Georgie?" the old man questioned. "What are you doing here?" Mike asked, confused. Last he heard Georgie Jones was off traveling the world

The young woman stood there for a moment, Georgie knew she was going to get asked that question a lot. She decided the only way out of an interrogation was to lie through her teeth. Something that was more her sister's specialty than hers.

"I've decided to surprise Mac and Maxie," Georgie forced a smile.

"And your first stop was here?" Mike teased. Georgie tensed up, the last thing she needed was Mike was getting curious.

"What can I say? I like the food." Georgie teased with a smile. "Okay you caught me, I need a room, it's late and I don't want to bother Mac or Maxie." Mike looked skeptical, but nodded nonetheless.

"First door on the right." Mike told her. Georgie smiled, grabbed her bags and walked up the stairs. Her hand slightly hesitated on the handle of the door. She took a deep breath and entered the room. It was as nice as any room at Kelly's could be expected to be. Georgie knew no matter where she slept that night would be as restless as the previous ones. Hopefully coming back to Port Charles would be good for her.

Georgie carefully reached in the front of her suitcase for a manila envelope. She knew the contents, but she still got a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she looked inside. She slid the contents out onto the bed. There were pictures of her doing everyday things. Along with the pictures was a note. _You can't run from me._

Georgie may not have known who had written the note, but one thing was for sure. There was no was no way she was laying that type of burden on the people she loved. She knew Mac and Maxie probably had their own problems to deal with. Georgie decided to face her problem like anything else, she went home.

* * *

Lucky, Ethan, and Maxie rode in an awkward silence to the hospital. Inside, Ethan was fuming and Maxie and Lucky tried to keep the young man under control. Lucky tried to take Ethan's minds off Kristina, by mentioning $Lulu. Lucky knew Lulu would kill him by making a big deal out of it and telling Ethan, but desperate times called for desperate measures. The topic of his sister kept Ethan preoccupied for a few moments, until Maxie reassured him it was nothing. Then Ethan went back to moping in silence.

When they arrived outside General Hospital Lucky parked and the three made their way into the E.R. The first doctor Lucky spotted was Robin.

"Robin, do you think you could check my brother over while we go check on Lu?" he asked the young doctor. Robin forced a smile and said, "Sure, Ethan follow me." Robin led Ethan into an exam room.

"Thanks for coming with me to bring Ethan to the hospital." Lucky smiled at the young woman beside him. Not many people could put up with his dramatic family drama.

"No problem." Maxie shrugged. She would be lying if she said her family was without drama.

"I have to check on Kristina and follow up on the attack. Would you mind taking Lulu home?" he asked.

"Of course." the young woman smiled. "You do what you have to do. Lulu is in good hands with me."

"Thanks Maxie." Lucky grinned and went to check on Kristina. Maxie just smiled to herself as she went to collect her best friend.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Maxie asked her best friend. The last thing Lucky needed to worry about was his little sister. He had enough on his plate with his brother and Kristina. Anything she could do to make things a little easier she would do without a second thought. She owed him that much.

"Like I told Patrick, I am fine." Lulu insisted. She hated being fussed over. She wanted to put the incident behind her and move on. By the look on her best friend's face Lulu could tell she wanted to ask her something.

"Spit it out!" Lulu snapped, her patience wearing thin.

"Have you heard from Johnny?" Maxie questioned. She knew better than anyone what it felt like to be caught in a lie by the person you cared about most.

"No, not since he was here earlier." Lulu turned her attention to the white tile of the floor as she was putting her jacket on. Johnny was not a subject she wanted to visit anytime soon.

"Do you think he'll do something stupid?" Maxie wondered.

"He's a Zacchara. Of course he'll do something stupid." Lulu admitted to her best friend.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do about the baby?" That was the question Maxie really wanted an answer for.

"I haven't had time to really process it." Lulu confessed. In her defense she had been busy freaking out and deciding what to do about the baby to break the news to the father-to-be.

"Take it from me, the sooner you talk to Johnny the sooner you can think of a future for you and your baby." Maxie tried to comfort her. She knew once Lulu got over the shock of the baby that she might even let herself be happy about the possibility. Lately, there hadn't been much for Lulu to smile about.

"What I am going to do Maxie?" Lulu asked her best friend. To her, Maxie was the one with all the answers. To Maxie, she knew there was just as much chance she could've ended up with a baby rather than Lulu.

"I know you don't want to consider the possibility, but you consider letting Johnny help you." Maxie suggested. Lulu scoffed at her suggestion. Maxie couldn't blame her. Johnny wasn't exactly known to be the most reliable guy.

"We both know Johnny Zacchara isn't going to be father of the year." Lulu sighed. No matter how many chance she gave Johnny he always found a way to throw them back in her face.

"You haven't even given him a shot." Maxie said, confused. If she expected anything from Lulu it was to at least give him the benefit of the doubt.

"You're supposed to be on my side here." Lulu joked. She always made a joke to get rid of the concerns weighing on her mind.

"Sorry. All I'm saying is you can't judge Johnny on the possibility of how your kid could turn out." Maxie told her.

"When did you get so wise?" Lulu teased. Usually it was the other way around. Maxie would have a problem and Lulu would get her out.

"That's what I'm here for." Maxie put her arms around Lulu. "Let's get you home. I have a tub of Rocky Road with our name on it." Lulu smiled at her friend and they made their way out of General Hospital.

* * *

To Kristina it seemed like a never ending parade of visitors. Liz. Robin. Patrick. Her mom. Her dad. Sam. One by one they made an appearance in her room. She knew in her mind they were concerned, but she wanted to be selfish and tell them all to leave. Dante and Lucky were the only ones she talked to since she was admitted to the hospital. She told them what happened, even tried to convince them she didn't know who attacked her. Lucky looked like he didn't believe her, but thank God, let the subject go.

Kristina laid on her side with her eyes closed, they she wasn't getting any sleep that night. To anyone entering the room it looked like she was fast asleep. Apparently someone knew otherwise.

"I know you're awake." Kristina cringed at the voice. He wasn't supposed to be there. Why would he risk coming to her in a public place. She was one scream away from alerting the hospital staff on duty. When the teen's eyelids fluttered open she saw her boyfriend standing at the foot of her hospital bed with a cold, cruel smirk.

* * *

Ethan winced as Robin Scorpio cleaned and bandaged the scratch on his cheek. He had a suspicion she was using more force than necessary. Ethan could see the look on her face that everybody else had.

"You think I did it, don't you?" Ethan questioned, though he knew what her answer was going to be. Robin looked hesitant about her answer.

"I don't know what to think." Robin admitted to young man. To her the facts were pretty stacked against Ethan. Their conversation came to a halt when Ethan spotted his older cousin coming from the elevators.

"Ethan!" Carly called when she spotted him. "Do you mind explaining what the hell happened?"

Ethan ignored his cousin and asked Robin, "Are we all done here Doc?"

"I think you'll live." Robin forced a smile and moved around Carly as politely as she could. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Carly at the moment. She had more important things on her mind.

As soon as Robin left Carly turned her attention to her younger cousin. Ethan was confused as to why Carly came to see him. They had never really been close. Unless, she was only there to confront him about Kristina.

"Let me save you some time. I didn't do it." Ethan interrupted Carly before she even began talking.

"I know," Carly admitted.

"…and no matter what Sonny says…" Ethan ranted then noticed what his cousin had said, "What did you say?" Ethan wanted to make sure he had heard her right. He thought she would agree with Sonny that he had did it.

"I know you didn't do it." Carly talked slowly, as if she was speaking to a kid.

"Why, out of everyone, do you believe I'm innocent?" Ethan wondered.

"Because I know you would never hurt Kristina. Intentionally, of course." Carly said and put a hand on her hip. "Wipe that look off your face. I do have eyes you know. I see the way you look at her and that is why I know you didn't beat Kristina to a pulp." Carly rolled her eyes. Anyone with eyes could see how the young man looked at Kristina. He was hiding behind her age as a reason not to get close to her.

"I think I know who did do it." Ethan admitted.

"Does it have anything to do with that boyfriend of hers?" Carly questioned. Carly could tell something was off about Kristina's boyfriend.

"So, you think something isn't up with him too?" Ethan asked.

"I've been married to Sonny long enough to know when something or someone isn't right." Carly admitted. If her marriage to Sonny taught her anything it was how to spot something wrong.

"I went to go find him when I made sure Kristina was okay." Carly raised an eyebrow. "He was at Kelly's with some girls, like he didn't just beat his girlfriend to a pulp." Ethan scoffed.

"I may get Sonny to back off of blaming you, but the only way to get to Kristina's boyfriend is to get Kristina to talk." Carly said as Ethan nodded. If anybody could get Kristina to talk it was Carly.

"Good luck. She nearly took my eye out when I found her. She was terrified. It's hard to tell if she'll even admit it was him who did it." Ethan sighed. He would be damned if Kristina's boyfriend ever laid a hand on her again. Ethan look up and saw his brother coming towards him.

"Any news?" Ethan asked his brother, anxiously. Lucky looked hesitant to answer his brother. "Lucky, tell me." Ethan raised his voice.

"She's awake." Lucky answered.

"Can I see her?" Ethan knew his voice was on the edge of begging, but he didn't care.

"I don't think that's a good idea. She's been through a lot in the past 24 hours." Lucky argued. The last thing the teenager needed was more people pressuring her to remember who attacked her.

"Did she say who attacked her?" Carly wondered. Lucky raised an eyebrow when he finally noticed Carly in the room and answered, "No." Lucky turned his attention to his brother.

"I don't want you seeing her until you calm down." Lucky ordered his brother. "I mean it Ethan." Lucky said when he saw the look of doubt on his brother's face "I have some stuff to finish up here. Can you take him home?" Lucky directed the question towards Carly.

"No problem." Carly smiled as Lucky walked away.

Carly tried her hardest to convince Ethan to let her drive him home when he was released, but he was adamant about seeing Kristina one last time before leaving the hospital. He needed to make sure she was okay, even just for his sanity. Carly checked to see of the coast was clear. The last thing she wanted was to explain Ethan's presence to a furious Sonny. Carly paused outside the door when she heard crying from inside Kristina's hospital room. Ethan's ears perked up when the crying got louder. Before Carly could stop him he burst through the door.

Carly tried her best to restrain Kristina when Ethan grabbed her boyfriend by the collar and pushed him against the wall. Carly tried her best the calm an almost hysterical Kristina. She smoothed her hair and spoke soothing words, but she knew Ethan wasn't helping any.

"Ethan!" Ethan could barely hear Carly as he tried to keep his anger in check. "You're scaring her." Carly raised her voice.

Damn it, Ethan thought. Ethan took his eyes off Keifer long enough to see Kristina's terrified face. He knew he just made things worse. He loosened his grip on her boyfriend long enough for him to escape his grasp. At that moment Patrick came running into the room. He took one look at Kristina and went to sedate her.

"Patrick…" Ethan started to explain, but didn't get far before Patrick interrupted him, "I don't want to hear it. All of you, get out. You can come back tomorrow when she might be up for visitors." Patrick ordered and waited until they all left the room until he left a sleeping Kristina. No one was going to frighten her more than she had already been.

* * *

Robin tried to focus on something other than what happened to Kristina Corinthos. No one deserved to be abused like that.

"Hello?" Robin saw Lainey Winters trying to get her attention.

"Sorry, you were saying?" Robin blushed. Lately her attention had been elsewhere.

"Are you sure you're going to pass on Jake's tonight?" Lainey asked her friend.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm going to going to finish up here and then go crash in my bed." Robin finished the last of her charts. After the night she had all she wanted to have a glass of wine and go to bed.

"Your loss." Lainey grinned. The smile vanished when a delivery guy with a bouquet of roses walked over to her.

"Another delivery for a Lainey Winters." The guy smiled as Lainey signed for the flowers.

"Secret admirer?" Robin teased.

"Not so secret, more like annoying." Laney ranted. It wasn't the first time a mysterious bouquet of flowers came for her. She had a pretty good idea who they were from.

"Care to elaborate?" Robin wondered.

"Cody, he seems to think there are some unresolved feelings." Lainey fumed. It was time the flowers stopped and he got the hell out of her life.

"Do you?" Robin accused.

"What? No!" Lainey seemed adamant about not having feelings for him.

"If you say so," Robin grinned. Lainey glared playfully and said, "See you later."

* * *

Sydney Deveroux anxiously took a seat in the waiting room at General Hospital. She hadn't the faintest idea what she was doing. If she found who she was looking for, would everything magically be okay?"

She highly doubted it. Going to the hospital had been a mistake.

"That's a nasty cut you have there." Sydney flinched as a hand came down on her shoulder. Sydney turned to the person the voice belonged to. Sydney let out a sigh of relief when she saw the woman was a doctor. The woman looked just like her and the picture she kept in her pocket.

"Sorry," Robin removed her hand from the young woman's shoulder. Robin smiled at the young woman.

"It's fine." Sydney replied in a timid whisper while avoiding eye contact. Robin could tell she was hiding something.

"Why don't you start by telling me your name?" Robin suggested.

"Sydney." The young woman answered.

"Well Sydney, you could definitely use stitches. How about I take a look to make sure everything is fine?" Sydney cursed, but followed Robin into a cubicle. She wasn't there to get medical advice. She was there to find her sister.

"What brings you to Port Charles?" Robin asked while finishing Sydney's stitches.

"I was looking for someone." Sydney admitted.

"Did you find them?" Robin hinted. Something about the young girl kept her curious as to why she was in Port Charles.

"I think I just did." Sydney explained. Sydney hesitated to go into any more detail. She had to make a choice to not drag anyone else into the danger she was in. Even if there was some connection to the mysterious doctor .Luckily, she was saved by some doctor yelling for Robin Scorpio.

Did he know? Was he one of them? She had no way to know for sure. She had to get out of there and fast. Sydney waited until the doctor's back was turned and snuck out of the cubicle and out of General Hospital.

It was a mistake going there. She would go back to the motel, pack her things, and forget she even arrived in Port Charles and met Robin.

After talking with Patrick about the situation with Kristina, and checking on her constantly to keep out unwanted visitors, she returned the young skittish, woman she was treating. By the time Robin returned to the cubicle the young woman was gone. She asked if anyone noticed her leave, but no one remembered her.

She couldn't get the young woman's desperate face out of her head. What if she had seriously been in trouble? Robin decided to do only thing she could think of, she called Jason Morgan.


End file.
